


Missing

by Nemesia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesia/pseuds/Nemesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds that even with insomnia, sleep is not always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. :')

Sleep has not been putting out lately. She’s been a closed legs lady with a purity ring that reads “fuck off.” Ever since you had the pleasure of listening to the horrific sounds of people being rainbow-beamed into oblivion, you’ve been a real butterfingers when it comes to catching some z’s. There are times, though, when you are able to get some decent rest. You grapple onto a slippery z and hold tight until it stops trying to wiggle away, later taking a commemorative photo with it in your arms like a prize cod. In these rare bouts of snoozing, you wind up in a random dream bubble and usually work on your dave_ebubbles or hang with whoever happens to be around.

But this time is different.

This time you’re all alone in what appears to be a memory of your apartment. You’re in the living room right now, and you can feel the Texas heat coming in through the open window, and you wonder why you aren’t sweating it up in your long-sleeved god-tier duds before remembering that, oh yeah, this is a fucking dream. And you know that this is just a memory, but you recall what you said that day. Before you realize that you’ve even opened your mouth, the words skydive out of it like it’s a plane on fire. 

“Bro, come play Xbox.”

This isn’t a milestone of a memory. Just a time when you were doing pretty good at that game where you skateboard to get Doritos and shit. You blink, and you’re now sitting on the couch with a controller in your hand, staring forward at the screen.

The only reason you wanted Bro to join you was because you wanted him to see your sweet score that kept on climbing. He actually did play with you too. You remember this distinctly because you kept up these mad skills for a while after he sat down with you, but you eventually went and fucked it all up.

There’s silence in the air. You know he doesn’t have a dead ghost version, but shouldn’t this bubble be able to conjure up some fake imaginary Bro from your memories? Clenching the controller tightly, you tense and strain in anticipation for the response he gave you that day. Eyes locked onto the screen, you don’t dare turn around to see if your bro is there. You’re just waiting and waiting to hear his voice, to hear him say, “ _sure thing, lil’ man_ ” and laugh when you swear at the sight of the game over screen and do that annoying hair ruffle and just sit his ass down and play video games with you and not be lying dead with a sword through him.

But the reply never comes, and deep down, you know it never will, so you throw the controller at the TV as hard as you can. It makes a sickening crack like bones breaking, and the screen becomes fragmented like the universe of screaming, disintegrated children.

You still don’t wake up after that, and the very empty apartment continues to exist around you. You wish you had never fallen asleep instead.


End file.
